


There's a first time for Everything.

by 2kitsune



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela Ziegler | Mercy / Genji Shimada, Crushes, Declarations of Like, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kisses, Fluff, Grinding, Hana is a perv, Kissing, Mei-Ling Zhou / Junrkat | Jamison Fawkes, Not Beta Read, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: The story of how Hana Song realized how she sorta, maybe, kinda had a crush on her long time best friend Lucio.





	There's a first time for Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck I love this ship so much. 
> 
> Filthy smut is so 2017, 2018 is the year of vanilla smut y’hear? OK so this story was initially gonna be about Hana and Lucio’s first time, but along the way it quickly kind of just turned into something else so??? I’ll probably still write the other stuff but like as an add on fic? Maybe? But yeah this is just gonna be cute shit with maybe some T rated stuff.

Hana liked to think she’s wise in most things. She’s a world- known streamer and gamer, is part of the Overwatch team, and although it still gave her nightmares sometimes Hana wasn’t afraid to kill someone who threatened her and her friends and the fate of the world. There was one thing, however, that in her 19 years (technically 20 in Korea) she had never been intimate with anyone.

 

She had had many offers, both from lecherous men online and teen boys who were too big for their egos, but that had all been online, the only interactions (horrible ones at that) being through computer screens where no proper damage could be done (of course the little surge of satisfaction whenever Hana, or her mods, perma-banned those horrible people was nice too). It didn’t help that these people were falling in love, or saying dirty things, about her internet façade; a façade where Hana was a lot nicer and said less mean things. In real life she was different, not completely but still different, and none of these people seemed to look past this and simply treated her like some dumb gamer chick who they owned.

 

When Hana had entered Overwatch and was promptly relocated to their Gibraltar compound rather than allowing Hana to stay in her studio apartment in South Korea, she had been excited. Maybe this was finally the chance to meet new people, to start friendships, and maybe even then those friendships would turn into something more, something hotter and heavier and something that Hana only had dreams about which then left her aching and squirming in the morning.

 

It didn’t happen. Everyone was quick to label her as a kid, and half the people in Overwatch were older than her anyways, and she simply became close friends with them all; but there was one, only one, who they had quickly traversed down the line of friends to best friends to best friends forever to best-friends-forever-with-odd-sexual-tension (on Hana’s part).

 

Lucio.

 

Hana had admired him from afar for a while, listening almost obsessively to everything that Lucio ever produced and sometimes managing to go to his concerts just to watch him from the crowd, so when Hana met Lucio in real life and found out that he was a huge fan of hers too they had immediately become inseparable. They did everything together; train, eat, fight, and spend most of their free time together. In fact, the only time Hana wasn’t with Lucio was when she was sleeping or streaming, but even then, there Lucio was starting to slip in; staying the night in her room, or sitting in the back idly doing his own thing while she streamed.

 

The only problem was that they seemed to be walking this thin line, but it seemed like Hana was the only one who was able to see it. She had long ago accepted that her feelings for Lucio were more than friends but Lucio seemed oblivious, meaning that Hana was way to nervous (for maybe one of the first times in her life) to speak her mind and bring it up.

 

Others noticed, of course they did. Angela was the first. Hana had caught the blond medic watching them both play- fight over some stupid game, a small smile on the blond woman’s lips and when their eyes had met there just seemed to be some kind of understanding look in Angela’s eyes that made Hana recoil and quickly turn away from Angela.

 

Jesse was next, murmuring “You’d make a cute couple, darlin’” as Hana exited the ship with her arm around Lucio after a tough mission where Lucio had ended up being hurt, Hana holding up all of his weight as best as she could. Later Hana realized that Jesse had only said it to lighten the mood, to perhaps put a smile on her otherwise somber face, but at that moment she had just scowled at him, hitched Lucio more firmly into her grasp, and continued into the base.

 

A small reprieve that Hana received was the information that Lucio himself wasn’t as well versed with intimacy either. It had happened one night where there were chilling in Hana’s room on the teens’ bed, a little drunk on some alcohol they had snuck from the kitchen, the result being them sitting too close, leaning into each-others’ space with red high on their cheeks. At some point Hana had suggested they play truth or dare, and after multiple of innocent enough questions Hana decided to go for a question that had been on her mind lately, one that came out far too quickly with her inhibitions low due to the alcohol they had been drinking.

 

“Truth or dare?” Hana had asked, leaning close enough to smell Lucio’s significant scent, something musky and warm.

 

Lucio had given her a look, lips wrapped around the bottle of champagne they had snatched before pulling it away from himself once taking a long swig, the movement making a pop-ing sound. “Truth.” He had said as he passed the champagne to her, copying Hana as she lifted an eyebrow in response.

 

“OK OK,” Hana says, taking a long swig from the champagne as a confidence booster. The champagne tickles her nose, and the sweet taste makes her head dizzy, and as she pulls it away she lets out a long sigh before her attention was firmly back on Lucio. “How far-“She breaks off to giggle, feeling lightheaded and warm. “How far have you ever been with a girl?”

 

Lucio nearly drops the champagne bottle, it had been resting between their crossed legs and he had been reaching for it, spluttering as he looks back up to find Hana’s eye. It’s not often that Lucio ever gets flustered which meant that this was truly a question of which Hana would want to know the answer too, and she leans in further, eyebrow cocked, and urges Lucio to answer.

 

“Well-“ Lucio leans back, away from her, rubbing the back of his neck absently as he looks somewhere over her shoulder. For a second Hana can’t help but think how handsome he looks, all stretched out with his simple tank top falling away to expose even more ebony skin covering his Adonis belt. “Promise you won’t laugh?” He asks as he finds her eyes again, seeming suddenly serious all of a sudden despite the alcohol and otherwise casual tone of their conversation.

 

“P-promise!” Hana replies, trying to cross herself but fucking it up halfway and just shooting Lucio a look that she hoped screamed ‘You can trust me’.

 

At this Lucio slumps again, leans back towards her again, passes a hand through his hair again, refuses to look at her again; and because of this Hana can’t stop the little curl of worry in her stomach from appearing. What if Lucio didn’t really want to be telling her? Or what if he said something she didn’t want to hear? Like if it turned out he had been with millions of girls, and had trouble remembering all of them, and that was why he was embarrassed. Suddenly Hana finds that maybe she doesn’t want to know at all, and opens her mouth to speak but is quickly cut off by Lucio’s next words.

 

“I’ve only ever kissed a girl when I was fourteen.”

 

Hana’s words die in her throat, eyes widening almost comically before she snaps out of it, coughing and hiding her blush with her hands. Heat slams through her, making her shiver, but she ignores it in favor for vomiting out the next words that bubbled up her throat.

 

“Really? Only one girl? But you’re a world famous DJ, Luci, there must have been one girl at some point!”

 

Now it’s Lucio who raised his eyebrow, but he still looks more embarrassed than anything, red still high on his cheekbones. “There wasn’t,” he admits. “I mean sure, lots of girls threw themselves at me, almost obsessively sometimes, but I never went through with it. It didn’t feel right.”

 

Hana nods, it’s the same with her almost right down to the spot. “So, you’re like me, then,” she starts, ignoring the flush that goes through her when she meets Lucio’s eyes and keeps eye contact. “I’ve never been with anyone either. I’ve had a lot of fans who have tried, but it never felt right either.”

 

That shuts Lucio up for a second. “Oh,” He finally says, eyes a little wide. “Oh, I didn’t – so you’re just like me then a –“ he makes some weird hand gestures, but Hana gets the point, her cheeks pink.

 

‘ _A_ _virgin_.’

 

Lucio seems to realize something, because then he’s launching into another flurry of words. “I mean, of course there’s nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. It’s just I really thought I was the last one in this group to never had a girlfriend or anything-“

 

Hana nods, understanding. “Yeah, look at us,” she laughs. “The last virgins, both in dating and-.” She trails off, but both of them know what she was alluding too.

 

Lucio stares at her for a second, mouth relaxed and something that Hana can’t quite place in his eyes. It startles her, causing her to stop what she was doing, and suddenly everything around them seemed so quiet. Hana gasps in air, seeming to fall into a trace, subconsciously leaning towards Lucio and she swears (she swears) that Lucio’s gaze flickers down to her lips before he snaps out of it and instead leans back, laughing so loudly that it startles her once again.

 

The whole situation, this whole situation, suddenly comes into perspective at Lucio’s laugh. Here they were drinking alcohol and playing stupid party games, discovering new things about each other as they go, and the whole scenario seems nothing more than hilarious to Hana once she realizes that. Hana begins laughing too, covering her mouth as her giggling mixes with Lucio’s boisterous laugh.

 

It’s not until later when Lucio has left, Soldier had come in and broken up their drunken giggling and ultimately sent Lucio back to his room, and the alcohol has worn off a little that Lucio’s words echo in Hana’s head, causing her to squirm and press her legs together. The burst of pleasure it brings makes Hana gasp, hands fisting into the bed sheets below her, and she presses her lips together to stop any further sounds. The walls here weren’t that thick.

 

Lucio was just like her, inexperienced in the nature of sex and such things, and it shouldn’t make Hana’s blood boil like it does. Now she can’t help but imagine Lucio practicing with her, can’t help but imagine the thought of Lucio’s large hands roaming over her, can’t help but imagine them curving over her delicate breasts and down, down, _down_ the flat planes of her stomach to where she’s wet and aching.

 

Hana’s hands now copy what she imagines Lucio’s to be doing, her left slipping underneath the loose pink shirt she was wearing to cup her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple, and her right hand sliding down underneath the waistband of her panties to touch where she’s already slick and ready. It doesn’t take her much to get off, it used to take even less but after masturbating her stamina had grown, but the desperate speed that she was using coupled with the fantasies about Lucio she soon finds herself arching off of the bed and with a loud cry of Lucio’s name she cums; soaking her inner thighs further.

 

-

 

The problem with being best friends is that close proximity was normal, welcomed even. It wasn’t odd for Hana to be seen with her head in Lucio’s lap while Lucio gently cards his fingers through her hair, or for them to be sitting close to share a set of headphones while Lucio worked on his music. If someone wanted Hana for something all they had to do was look for Lucio, and if someone wanted Lucio all they needed to do was look for Hana; they were never far from each other.

 

The second problem was that now that Hana knew Lucio was inexperienced like her, and vice versa, there was this odd kind of charge between them. It had been there before, the two having some moments where they were sitting too close, or stared at the other for maybe a little too long, and Hana knew she had stared after Lucio a couple of times when Lucio had paraded around in just shorts (she wasn’t sure if he had done the same); but now it was different. Hana couldn’t stop staring at Lucio’s lips when he talked, couldn’t stop staring at his hands as he made music or gestured when he talked, couldn’t stop staring after the sway of Lucio’s hips, couldn’t help but stare at the broadness of Lucio’s shoulders or the strong line of Lucio’s collarbones.

 

Like now. Hana had met Lucio in the shooting range, he wanted to test the range of his sound gun and she would never say no to learning how to use her gun more proficiently, only to find Lucio in a loose tank top and sweatpants, feet devoid of his usual skates and instead he’s wearing sneakers. Sometimes it was odd to see the other agents in casual gear, civilian gear most of them would call it, seeing as everyone seemed to live in their uniforms, and just as Hana had thought she had gotten used to seeing Lucio like this he wore something that made Hana start all over again. Lucio looked good, hot even, from what Hana could see and she pauses in the doorway to watch for a little longer.

 

Lucio notices her suddenly in the reflection, catching Hana in the act of staring as he turns to smile at her but not seeming to realize why she was staring like she had been.

 

“Hey Han,” He smiles, way to happy for this early in the morning (it was just before midday, but Hana had streamed until five that morning and had ultimately ended up sleeping in), “Did ‘ya finally escape the confines of your bed.”

 

Hana arches an eyebrow, walking over to the table pressed up against the wall underneath a window and jumping up to sit on it, crossing her legs as he does so. “I did,” she finally offers. “but it was a long and tiresome fight, and now-“ she sobs dramatically, throwing a hand over her forehead. “I’m afraid I’m so hungry that my stomach is growling.” As though it had been waiting for this particular moment Hana’s stomach growls loudly.

 

Lucio fixes her with a sweet smile, something warm in his eyes as he walks over to her. “Do you wanna’ go get something to eat?” he asks, reading her mind and in the same turn, as though he could read minds and knew what she was going to say next he adds. “I’m basically finished here anyway, the modifications worked.”

 

Flashing Hana a grateful smile Hana hops off of the table, taking the hand that Lucio offers to her as she does. His hand is calloused but warm, and Hana feels a tingle go down her spine as she stares down at her converse, hoping that her face wasn’t as pink as it feels.

 

“That’s good,” Hana says when she finally looks up, really it had only been a second, but it felt longer, smiling at Lucio as he speaks. “’means the enemies will have a harder time hittin’ you if you’re further away.” As she talks they walk, heading back out the door and down the corridor to the communal kitchen and dining area. The corridors were suspiciously empty, which Hana bet meant most would already be in the kitchen’s having lunch.

 

“Aw,” Lucio says next to her, and the smirk pulling at the corner of his lips makes something curl in Hana’s stomach. “Are you worried about me, Han?”

 

Hana frowns, suddenly very aware that they were holding hands, as she shoots back. “Pfft, you’re a big boy. I know you can take care of yourself.” It’s easy to tease Lucio, and just as easy to keep their conversations to easy going bantering, or teasing, that both knew weren’t serious; but what Hana really wanted to say was, ‘ _Of course I’m worried about you. I like you. I don’t want you to get hurt._ ’

 

Which was completely idiotic, because it wasn’t until after Hana had thought that that she realized she said she liked Lucio. Which she didn’t. Nope. Not her.

 

“Oh, I know I’m a big boy but-“ there’s teasing there, and an innuendo that Hana has to keep herself from blushing at, but Hana doesn’t really get to ponder Lucio’s next words because they’re ruined by, “Shit, look out!” and suddenly there are strong hands clasping around her biceps and pulling her close, the world spinning around them for a second, before her back is pressed kind of roughly against her back while something soft and warm is pressed against her front. At some point she had closed her eyes, and it takes a couple of seconds to get her breathing back (and for the world to stop spinning behind her eyes) before she opens them again. Faintly she’s aware of a higher pitched cackling that was answered by a much lower grumble, and the faint smell of gasoline.

 

“Man, those guys really need to watch where they’re going,” the soft thing against her front grumbles, the soft thing that also smelled faintly like sandalwood and was wearing a soft blank tank. Hana blinks and then blinks again before her gaze slides up, up, up, and she suddenly finds Lucio’s face far too close to hers.

 

Oh. Oh. Lucio has pressed her against the wall to stop from whatever had come down the hall from trampling her, and in turn had pressed himself right up against her to the point where Hana could practically feel every inch of his strong body against her, and her against him. She’s definitely blushing bright red now, she can feel it reaching all the way to the tips of her ears, and she can hear her heart pounding in her chest.

 

“Are you OK?” Lucio is so close to her that Hana feels his breath puff against her forehead, warming the area instantly. His lips were there, right there, and if Hana just tiptoed and leant a little closer she could easily kiss him. Absently she swipes her tongue over her bottom lip, tasting her own strawberry lip gloss, and gets briefly lost in the fantasy that plays in front of her eyes of doing just that; of kissing Lucio. He would be warm and gentle, but a little insistent as he presses her against the wall and slides a leg between her-

 

“Han?”

 

Hana’s snapped out of it by Lucio’s insistent voice, and by the way he gently shakes her to get her interest. She snaps her head up, almost hitting her forehead against his chin but thankfully Lucio leans back in time so that they don’t collide. Hana’s sure her eyes are wide, and she’s sure she’s pink, and when her words come out they’re hurried and breathy.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry. I just uh – got a little dizzy.”

 

Lucio immediately looks worried as he gives her a sorry smile. “Shit, sorry,” he says, tone conveying that he really meant it. That was one thing Hana really admired about Lucio, that if he said or did something he meant it; no matter what it is. “I tried not to spin too fast, but if I hadn’t gotten us outta’ the way they would have bowled us over.”

 

“Nah, it’s fine,” Hana offers Lucio a smile, hoping to make him feel better. “Who was it anyway? I didn’t have time to see.” She peers just over Lucio’s arm in the direction that the voices had disappeared, despite the fact that whoever it was would have definitely been long gone.

 

Lucio’s still watching her when Hana turns back to look at him and seems to be lost in thought because it’s only until Hana gently nudges him that he replies. “It was Jamie and Mako,” he says. “I guess they were just really hungry, Jamie was running and everything.” That was another thing about Lucio that Hana admired, that he was never afraid to use people’s real names when they entered Overwatch, and then almost immediately assigning nick-names before he really knew them well. Everyone here had long ago gotten used to Jamison and Mako when they joined years ago, and worked as a well-oiled team, but it was really only Lucio who talked to them so casually.

 

Hana opens her mouth, but her stomach demands attention, perhaps at the mention of food, by growling loudly once more. It was also then when Lucio seems to realize, and to be honest Hana does too, that he’s pressed so intimately against her (Hana swears she can feel each bump of his abs against her stomach), and he hurriedly steps back. Cold air rushes to greet Hana, cooling where Lucio had warmed by being pressed against her, and she hides the small frown that threatens to show on her lips by ducking her head and tucking her hair behind her ears.

 

If Lucio is embarrassed he doesn’t say anything to show that he is, and instead offers her his arm once she looks up again. “In case you’re still dizzy.” He explains when she shoots him an inquisitive look. Hana swallows and smiles back, wordlessly thanking him, and takes his arm. Together they continue walking to the communal kitchen, Lucio covering the silence with his word vomit and Hana just smiling and nodding along, not wanting to be rude to Lucio by ignoring him but unable to stop thinking about what had just transpired.

 

-

 

Summer swept in, carrying scorching heat and unbearable humidity. The air conditioners around the base worked double time just to try and keep up, and everyone dreaded going to their stuffy rooms at night. Some of the agents thrived in the heat, namely Jamison and Mako seeing as they had lived in the outback, and Satya who had also been brought up in a hot country, but those like Mei and Zarya did not fare as well (Mei was in a constant state of looking like she was about to pass out – face bright red and hair clinging to her neck). Hana just barely survived in denim shorts and a bralette, but South Korea still got fairly hot in the summer so she climatized eventually.

 

Today, however, was another scorcher and seeing as there were no missions scheduled most decided it would be the perfect day for a pool day. Hana had no idea how they managed to stay a secret base with their outdoor pool, shooting range, archery range, and large track field where people could run; but they did somehow.

 

Hana watched the pool from behind her large circle sunglasses, the arms pink and the lenses black, as she rested on her large pink beach towel. She had already had a large amount of sunscreen slathered over her body by Angela, the nurse had made sure everyone was wearing some before they even got out into the sun, and was currently sunbathing in her cute pink bikini; the bottoms high wasted with ruffles around the waistband and the top in a sort of halter-neck. She felt cute, and kind of sexy, and purposely stretched out her body further than necessary as she watched Lucio jump into the pool.

 

All of the men here were fit, but Hana couldn’t stop staring at Lucio in particular. Despite being a DJ primarily he still worked out and it showed, his stomach flat and firm, the hint of abs coming through, and his pecs well defined; as well as his biceps. His shorts were perhaps a little loose, because they were sitting low on his hips and exposing his Adonis belt, and Hana followed the small line of hair from his navel to where it disappeared underneath the waistband of the swimming shorts.

 

“You know,” a voice to her left broke her out of her reprieve, startling Hana enough that she jumped. “If you stare any harder you’ll hurt your eyes.” The embarrassment of being caught makes Hana flush hot and then cold, pink settling onto the high arches of her cheeks as she turns to look towards the voice.

 

Hana finds Mei staring back at her, one eyebrow arched and just showing above the large rims of her own sunglasses, and even then, her large sunhat casted shade all over Mei’s face. Mei was sitting with both arms behind her to keep her propped up, one leg stretched out and the other bent, and a lot of her white skin on display. Mei didn’t wear a bikini, but her one piece still had a low neckline and high hip lines, exposing her while still keeping modest.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hana replies, hating how defensive she sounds, and watches Mei reach up to pull down her glasses so that she could fix Hana with a look. “I don’t!” Hana says again, higher and louder this time, definitely on the defensive as she puts her nose in the air.

 

Mei rolls her eyes at her, the corner of her lips curling. “Suuuure,” She says. “- and water isn’t wet.”

 

Hana opens her mouth, the pink on her cheeks now shifting to red as it reached the tips of her ears. “L- like you can say anything,” She stammers, words tumbling out of her mouth before she can even think properly about what she was saying, desperate to get anything out that would defend her case. “I see you staring at Jamison like he’s meat.”

 

Mei’s eyebrow arches even further, almost disappearing into the hairline of her hat, but the curve of her lip doesn’t deter. “Yes, Hana,” She says, pulling her sunglasses away from her face completely. “Because Jamison and I are _dating_. Of course I’m staring at him.” Mei adds and fixes Hana with an amused look.

 

Oh. Hana had forgotten about that. Mortified Hana groans and presses her face into her towel, and she brings her hands up and back to press them against her neck, feeling as thought her entire body was on fire; it doesn’t mix with how hot it was outside, which meant Hana was suffered from the influx of heat. All she wanted to do was relax by the pool, not be called out for staring at Lucio and then trying to retaliate with something that was common knowledge.

 

“What’s happening here?” A familiar voice asks and Hana groans again, pressing her face even further into her towel and wishing that she could be swallowed up by the ground. “Hana are you alright?”

 

Hana looks up, finding a tall blond in a pure white bikini, “I’m fine, Angela, just-“

 

“She was staring at Lucio again.”

 

“MEI!”

 

Hana buries her head into her arms again and hears both Angela and Mei laugh, followed by the sound of Angela sitting down at the other end of Mei’s towel. Briefly she wonders if she could escape back into the base, no matter how hot it was in there anything would be better than this embarrassing situation.

 

“Oh Hana,” Angela says, sympathy in her voice, and Hana feels the briefest touch of the blonde woman’s hand on her arm. “It’s OK, we were all young and in love once.”

 

“Yeah, before you fell in love with a cyborg ninja.”

 

“I assure you that Genji and I have a strictly professional relationship.” Angela replies a little too quickly, and neither Hana nor Mei misses the way her voice rises slightly.

 

Hana pauses, smiling a little to herself, and feels confident enough to look up again. She ignores the other woman in favor for looking towards the pool again and quickly finding Lucio in the middle of a water polo game, a large smile on his face.

 

“I’m not in love,” she says in a quiet voice, and although her sunglasses are too dark to be seen through Hana still feels oddly vulnerable as she continues watching Lucio. It was odd how this one thing, this one simple thing, that Lucio had confided was making her react so strongly; was making her realize that maybe those feelings she had been passing off as being a product of being best friends were something stronger after all, making her realize that maybe she had liked him all this time. “I just found out something about Luci recently that’s made me think twice about him, but I’m sure I’ll get over it soon. It’s just a stupid crush, or I’m infatuated.” Her own words made her sad, because deep down she didn’t want this to just be a crush or some stupid infatuation, but she quickly shakes out of it and instead fixes the other two with a smile.

 

Neither Mei nor Angela look like they believe her, but they let it go. Hana knew they meant nothing serious by it, that they were just teasing, but now she couldn’t help mulling over their words, over her words, as they turned their attention to each other and instead let Hana sit in silence.

 

“JAMISON!”

 

Hana snaps her head back up to find a very wet Jamison sitting Mei’s lap, his skinny arms around her neck and his body pressed against her as he attempts to get Mei just as soaked as he was. Hana takes one look at Mei’s face and cracks up laughing, because Mei looks so horrified; even more horrified when they had found mice in the kitchen.

 

“Hey Darlin’” Jamison says loudly, teeth on display as he giggles and smiles. “You were lookin’ awfully dry over here, so I thought I’d come help make ‘ya a little wet.” His words are accompanied with an even louder giggle and an over exaggerated kiss to Mei’s cheek, so forceful that Mei’s cheek bunches. Of course, Mei is bright pink at this point, and the sight makes Hana laugh.

 

While everyone was busy laughing and watching Jamison and Mei carry on, Hana catches something in the corner of her eye. Like everyone else Lucio was watching, but instead of laughing at the funny display he was standing completely still with an odd look on his face; and just as Hana was about to open her mouth to ask Lucio if he felt alright he looked straight at her.

 

Of course, Hana’s sunglasses were covering her eyes, and her head was tilted more towards Mei and Jamison than Lucio, so the Brazilian man was unable to see that Hana was watching him; meaning that Lucio was completely oblivious to the fact that Hana could see the look of pure want and longing that passed over Lucio’s face as he looked at her. The strength of the emotion on Lucio’s face makes it unmistakable, even when Hana continues to watch Lucio in her peripheral just to make sure she wasn’t seeing things; and suddenly, Hana’s not so sure that she’s alone in the way she feels about their relationship as he quickly tears her gaze away from Lucio and feigns interest in the conversation the others were having.

 

-

 

Over the next few days Hana and Lucio keep having (what Hana quickly starts calling) moments. She’ll catch Lucio staring at her sometimes, seemingly at completely random or unrelated moments; once she caught him staring while she brushes her hair, the brush sliding easily through her long hair before she tied it up in a messy bun with practiced movements, only catching Lucio once she looks back up; the other time she had caught him she was stretching to reach something from the top shelf of a cabinet in the kitchen, and when she turned back around with the can in her hand she finds Lucio just standing there, his mouth open as he had been in mid- sentence, and it wasn’t until later that she realized he was probably staring at the small expanse of her lower back that had been exposed when she stretched.

 

Then were the times when he had caught her staring. At one point she had entered his room to hang out and complain about a new game she had started playing, only to find Lucio at his desk with his headphone on and his hands on the dials of his equipment; she had become enraptured by the complete focus he was in, in the way he had lost himself in the music he was working on, but she must have made some kind of noise or sound because suddenly Lucio was turning and pulling the headphones off of his head and asking why she was just standing there.

 

Not to mention everyone else seemed to be onto them too. More often than what was usual they were put on cooking duty together, on cleaning duty together, on a shopping run together, or placed in a team when they had minor missions to do. To start with Hana didn’t really notice, they were best friends after all and were together more than they were apart, but when Hana went to bed one night and realized that they had been forced together all day she realized something was up. It annoyed her, because she wanted for all of this to be realized by them and them only, and the others seemed to realize this too because they were no longer placed together at absolutely every second of the day.

 

Despite being adamant that this would pass, that her stupid crush on Lucio would pass, it doesn’t. Hana still gets butterflies in her stomach whenever Lucio looked at her a certain way, or when he would look a certain way, and she spends most of her nights with her pillow clutched to her chest as she stared at the wall and thought about what it would be like if she were with Lucio; what it would be like to hold his hand, what it would be like to have Lucio look only at her, and what it would be like to kiss him.

 

-

 

The clock was quickly nearing three in the morning and Hana was starting to get tired, eyes straining from how hard she was focusing on the computer screen in front of her and fingers cramping from using the mouse for as long as she had. If she didn’t have RSI before now she certainly did now, and as this match neared the end Hana decided this would be the last.

 

Her team win, just barely, from a clutch play on Hana’s part. Smiling and stretching Hana waves to the camera, wishes everyone a good night or good morning depending on where they were, and promised that she would stream again soon before signing off. Even once the capture had ended and she had turned her camera off Hana stays for a second, watching the comments that come through and smiling and ‘aww-ing’ at the sweet things her fans said to her. Once the chat died down Hana closed all her tabs and shut down her computer, leaving only the pink glow of her keyboard and various illuminating toys placed precariously on her desk.

 

Hana turns to find Lucio already watching her, and it makes Hana start. She had forgotten Lucio was even there, getting lost in her gaming, and so when she turns and finds Lucio sitting on her bed and watching her inquisitively it takes Hana a second to remember that she had invited Lucio to come hang out while she streamed.

 

“Sorry,” Lucio laughs, sounding anything but. “Did I scare you?”

 

“No,” Hana pouts, but her scare is quickly forgotten, and she scoots forwards on her desk chair to punch Lucio lightly on the arm; well, what she thinks is lightly, the small surprised expression that flits across Lucio’s face as he reaches to rub the spot on his arm that Hana had touched. “I forgot you were here.” She adds and puts on a nonchalant expression, shrugging her small shoulders as he stands up.

 

Lucio fake frowns, being over dramatic as he clutches at the fabric of the tank top covering where his heart is before throwing himself back on Hana’s bed. “Oh, how you wound me!” He cries, throwing a hand over his forehead and sighing loudly. “Here I thought we were friends but alas, it seems as though I was wrong.”

 

Chuckling, Hana shakes her head before reaching forwards so that she could pat Lucio’s knee. “You’re so overdramatic,” She tells him. “Seriously, you’d rival a Disney Princess.”

 

“Hey,” Lucio moves his arm, so he can peer at her. “I take that as a compliment.”

 

Hana rolls her eyes at him, secretly finding Lucio’s overdramatic acting to be kind of cute, and nudges his knee again. “So, are you gonna’ stay here for the night?” she asks, and when she sees Lucio’s confused look Hana motions towards her bedside clock. “It’s already four in the morning, so unless you wanna’ walk to your room in the dark you can stay here for the night.”

 

“Oh,” Lucio sits up, giving Hana a apologetic look. “I didn’t realize it was that late, actually. Yeah, is it alright if I crash here?” He asks, like he hasn’t done the same things thousands of times before. It hadn’t taken them long to start having sleep overs since they became best friends, despite the elders’ reluctance but that had ended soon after they ended up just staying as friends, and it had already gotten to the point where Lucio didn’t really need to ask and yet he still did.

 

“I’ve told you,” Hana’s got a hair- tie in her hands, tying her long brown locks into a loose bun before dropping her hands to her waist. “You don’t need to ask. And don’t you dare you’ll take the floor either-“ Hana says, knowing Lucio well enough that that was Lucio was about to say next (Lucio had opened his mouth, already prepared to ask, while Hana had been talking), “You can sleep in my bed with me, as long as you keep your hands to yourself.” She jibes, knowing that Lucio wouldn’t, and prides in the blush her words cause.

 

Lucio laughs, “No promises.” And flashes her with a wide grin.

 

Rolling her eyes Hana, who was already in her sleep shorts and a loose shirt anyway, says, “I’ll go brush my teeth and stuff, grab a charger if you need one and get into bed.” She doesn’t turn to see if Lucio is doing as she says, instead turning and heading into the bathroom like she had said she would. Once she’s in there though Hana closes the door completely and leans against the counter, staring at herself in the mirror. She did need to brush her teeth, but she had also needed to get away for a second to prepare herself for sleeping in the same bed as Lucio.

 

It hadn’t been an issue before, and Hana would have climbed into her double bed no problem and cuddled right up to her bestie, but this is the first time Lucio was staying the night since Hana had realized she had feelings for Lucio.

 

Oh god, how was she going to manage.

 

“Come on, Hana, snap out of it.” Hana murmurs to herself, slapping her own cheeks for added measure. As she goes through the motions of brushing her teeth Hana refuses to think about what was about to happen, instead focusing a little too closely on making sure to brush every single tooth, floss (she had never done that before), and use mouthwash.

 

Once Hana had finished, and smelt very strongly of peppermint, she steps out and promptly freezes when she sees Lucio already curled up in her bed. It wasn’t like she paused because he had taken his shirt off, or his pants (though Hana couldn’t see if he had anyway from here with the covers pulled up like they were), it’s just Hana was suddenly struck with an odd sort of fantasy where this happened every night, where Lucio lay waiting in her bed waiting for her as Hana went through the motions of getting ready for bed.

 

“Han?” Lucio’s voice snaps her out of her reprieve.

 

Shaking her head, Hana shoots Lucio a large smile. “I’m fine,” she says, even though that wasn’t really what Lucio had ever asked. “Sorry, I was just trying to remember something. It doesn’t matter.”

 

Lucio shoots her an odd look, but doesn’t say anything more. Not wanting to make things weirder, or make it seem like something was wrong, Hana quickly steps towards her bed and climbs underneath her thick comforter beside Lucio. She takes a moment to turn and plug her phone in, steeling herself for a second, before turning back to find Lucio already lying down on his side and facing her.

 

“Hey.” Lucio says quietly.

 

“Hey,” Hana smiles back as he lays down too, keeping space between them but still facing Lucio. “You tired?”

 

As though it was planned Lucio yawns, and as his mouth closes he chuckles. “I guess that answers your question,” he says, eyelids already drooping. “Are you tired?”

 

If Lucio had of asked ten minutes ago Hana would have said no, but now that she wasn’t distracted by her computer and was laying in her nice warm bed, Hana realized how exhausted she really was. Thank god they didn’t have any schedules missions tomorrow, and Hana could only hope that nothing did happen tomorrow that they would have to step in.

 

“Yeah,” Hana’s eyelids are drooping too, and she’s having trouble keeping them open so that she can talk to Lucio, so she can admire the way the moon was shining off of his dark skin. “D’ya wanna’ do something tomorrow? We could go for a skate.”

 

Lucio’s eyes light up, which looks kind of odd considering how much his eyelids are drooping. “A skate sounds amazing, can we-“ he never gets the words out, because halfway through his sentence Lucio’s eyes close completely and don’t open again. A second later his breathing gets heavier, and Hana stares for a second; kind of impressed that Lucio had even managed to fall asleep in the middle of speaking.

 

Lucio looks so peaceful sleeping, and with a soft smile Hana quickly decides that she would let Lucio sleep. “G’night Luci.” Whispers Hana, leaning in to quickly press a kiss against Lucio’s forehead before pulling back, pleased when she sees that she hadn’t woken Lucio up.

 

Hana stares for a moment longer, admiring the way Lucio’s long eyelashes cast shadows against the highs of his cheeks, admiring the way Lucio’s thick lips part as he sleeps, admire the way some of Lucio’s dreads fall partially over his face now due to his top-knot potentially no longer being as tight as it was in the morning. It made him look soft, look younger, made him look handsome, and Hana swallows against the butterflies that bump against her stomach walls and threaten to spill up her throat and out of her mouth. She falls asleep staring at Lucio, curled up close enough that one of her hands, that is curled in front of her, is almost touching Lucio’s, who is matching the pose.

 

-

 

Hana wakes up to heat all around her, surrounding her, heat pressing along the expanse of her back. She groans, not remembering pulling her comforter all the way over her last night, and blindly goes to kick it off only to find that the heat wasn’t coming from her comforter, but something much heavier and much firmer. Confused, and slightly delirious from the heat and from just waking up, Hana blinks her eyes open, wincing at the sunlight that streamed through her soft pink curtains covering the window across from her.

 

It takes a while for Hana to blink away the remains of sleep, the light coming through the curtains hurting her eyes and making it take longer than usual, and when her room and the bed that stretched out in front of her swam into view Hana flushed because in her view was also a dark arm. It made Hana furrow her eyebrows, trying to put two and two together because that was most definitely not her arm; so whose was it?

 

Last night came swimming back suddenly, and Hana relaxes when she realizes that it’s only Lucio’s arm, and that it was her who asked Lucio to share her bed last night. Much more relaxed than before the heat of Hana’s bed started dragging her back down again, and she nearly falls back asleep again; _nearly_ , because when she shifted something hard poked into her back and Hana is wide awake again.

 

Oh, so that’s why she had woken up. Hana’s cheeks stain red as she stares right ahead, biting at her bottom lip to stop any uncharacteristic noises. Lucio was hard, his cock pressing between Hana’s soft butt and against her lower back, and now that Hana was awake she also registered that Lucio was subconiously pressing himself forwards, grinding himself against Hana’s body. It was also then that Hana noted one of Lucio’s large hands against her hip, finger curling over the bone and spanning across her skin, warmth spreading from the pads of his fingers; the other arm was stretched out from under her body, which was the arm Hana could see stretched out against the bed in front of her, the delicate lighter skin of his inner elbow showing.

The whole situation was bizarre, but was also kind of turning Hana on from the stimuli of the warm pressed against her back surrounding her, from the stimuli of Lucio’s large hands against her skin, and the stimuli of his hard cock pressing against her bottom lip. Hana bites back at her bottom lip as she squirms, keeping back any of her sounds, torn between wanting to get away from Lucio to go deal with the throbbing between her own thighs, and wanting to stay her and feel Lucio rock against her a little more, to memorize the thick line of his cock against her skin.

 

It seems like Hana wasn’t going to get what she wanted either way, wasn’t going to get a choice, because suddenly Lucio was stirring, and Hana can pinpoint the exact second that he wakes up properly because his whole body goes stiff against her; trying to determine if she’s awake too. Right away Hana knew that she definitely didn’t want to be caught in this situation and tries to feign being asleep, but Lucio sees right through her.

 

“Han?” He asks, voice low and husky from sleep, tone lilting. He’s already trying to shift his bottom half away from her, perhaps trying to be sneaky about it, but Hana notices as soon as he gets barely an inch away from her because the heat of his body (of his cock) lessens and she whines at the loss of contact before she can think about it, her hand sliding underneath the covers to clench over the one Lucio has on her hip.

 

“No,” Hana says, not quite sure what she’s saying no too, but what she does know is that she doesn’t want Lucio to move away from her; not now, not ever. “Don’t, please, I-“

 

Slowly, cautiously, Lucio stills, and settles back into his previous place; hips still an adequate length away from Hana’s backside. She still keeps her hand on his, afraid that Lucio will move away if she lets go, which is something she finds she oddly doesn’t want; although she doesn’t know why. They both continue to lay there, Hana’s heart beating out of her chest as she desperately tries to think of something to say to explain what was happening, or what was about to happen, here.

 

“I-“ Lucio starts, and Hana finds herself thankful that she doesn’t yet have to try and explain herself. “I’m sorry, it’s the morning and- I- I’m not usually pressed up against someone and-“ he trails off, but Hana can sense he’s still trying to find things to say to make the situation better. It’s almost kind of funny to Hana how he instantly goes towards apologizing, obviously thinking he had offended her or something just by getting a hard on.

 

“Luci,” Han says softly. This was it, she was going to tell him, she was going to make this happen. With soft sigh she lets go of his hand and turns so that she’s facing him, quickly reaching out for his hand again and pressing it back to the same place it had been on her other hip. Feeling as though the weight of the world was on her shoulders Hana looks up, her blown eyes meeting Lucio’s and she’s oddly not surprised to find the same half-crazed look in his eyes too. “You don’t need to apologize, Ok? In fact, I kinda like it.” Hana can feel that she’s red, the colour settling high on her cheekbones, and her gaze dips to instead stare at Lucio’s collarbones.

 

Hana can feel Lucio staring at her, and yet he doesn’t say anything. After moments of silence where Hana lays there, listening to her own heartbeat thunder in her ears and the feeling of Lucio’s chest brushing against hers whenever he breathes, she looks up; there’s a moment pause before her eyes focus properly on Lucio because he’s so close, close enough that their noses almost brush together. Lucio just stares back, mouth parted like he’s about to say something, but he doesn’t, and Hana feels her heart sink; she had assumed too much, assumed that it would be OK to say something like that, and now Lucio was so disgusted at Hana that he can’t give her a response.

 

Hana blinks, starting a sentence, and suddenly finds thick lips pressed against her own. It’s surprising to say the least, and it takes Hana a couple of seconds to realize what was actually happening, eyes wide and staring at Lucio’s closed ones, before what was happening kicks in and she realizes (with a jolt to her stomach) that Lucio was kissing her.

 

Now Hana closes her eyes, welcoming Lucio into her space as she kisses back. It’s warm, and soft, and sets of a curl of heat throughout her stomach. She brings both hands up to press against Lucio’s chest, feeling his heartbeat thundering away underneath his palm. To start off with it’s innocent, just the simple press of their lips together, both unsure of how far they could go with this but not wanting to stop, but then Lucio slides his tongue over Hana’s lips and she moans, and their kiss turns into something much less innocent.

 

Lucio’s hand slides over her hip and he presses his palm against Hana’s lower back, setting an odd thrum through Hana’s veins, and uses that leverage to slide Hana closer while gently nudging a knee between her thighs. It brings their hips closer, and like this Hana could feel the simple brush of Lucio’s hard cock against her front; this too sends a spark through her and Hana gasps at the feeling, reciprocating by poking her tongue out to meet Lucio’s tongue and sliding hers against his. It’s awkward, and a little messy, and now and again they accidentally bump together, but Hana quickly remembers that technically this is both their first times ever being intimate with someone; even if it was just kissing.

 

Feeling oddly bold Hana shifts closer still, forgoing being shy about it and instead getting as close as possible as she could to Lucio; close enough that she could acutely feel his hard cock against her inner hip, and with another surge of confidence she rolls her hips against the bulge.

 

“Oh fuck,” Lucio practically whines. He digs his finger tips into Hana’s skin, hard enough that she might have small fingertip shaped bruises there later, and pulls back to peer at her. “Hana, I haven’t – I’m not.”

 

“I know,” Hana smiles reassuringly up at him. “You told me, remember? I’m the same.” Not wanting to push it she leans back in and presses a kiss to Lucio’s chin, wanting to reassure him further.

 

It’s obvious from Lucio’s expression that he doesn’t immediately remember, “Oh,” He says, looking oddly glad. “That’s – cool, I mean, we can-“ the usually talkative DJ now seemed lost for words, either that or he was trying to find the correct way to say something.

 

“Take it slow?” Hana replies, “Why Luci, are you gonna’ make an honest woman outta me?” she teases, prodding him in the chest. Despite her teasing tone the though of Lucio doing that with her, of doing anything with her, makes butterflies float through her stomach. Of course, it would be too soon, to soon in them exploring this, too soon with their lack of experience, but if this continues then Hana can dream.

 

Lucio flushes, but he smiles too, reassured by Hana’s joke. “Of course I will, I’ve got to make right by your parents after all.”

 

Hana laughs back and this time it’s her who leans in to kiss Lucio, immediately going to sticking her tongue out to slide against Lucio’s, it’s still a little awkward but then Lucio does something with his tongue back to her and Hana feels a shudder go through her; prompting her to let out her own moan. Still, Hana wants more and despite her initial nervousness, her initial unsure nature as she doesn’t really know her way around a man at all, Hana uses her hand to touch and pull Lucio closer to her still by his hip; pressing him flush against her till she can feel every inch of his manhood.

 

Lucio seems to have other ideas as he puts his hands-on Hana’s hips and, in one movement, rolls them so that he’s on top of her. Hana promptly turns bright red as at the new position, because as they had moved her legs had spread open and now Lucio was situated between them, his sex pressing right up against hers. She’s embarrassed, but also turned on, and the arousal in her lower stomach overrides everything else as she tilts her head back in search for Lucio’s lips. Lucio quickly finds her halfway and they hurriedly kiss, pressing together with bruising force as the air between them heats up.

 

Sliding her hands down Lucio’s back, Hana lets them fall on Lucio’s ass, squeezing lightly. She had always been kind of jealous of Lucio’s ass, and now was the perfect time to take advantage and finally touch rather than just look. At the touch Lucio bucks downwards, and Hana isn’t able to bite back her moan at the feeling of Lucio pressing so intimately against her; she was wearing lose sleep shorts, but the material was thin and so was the material of her panties, so she could feel every inch.

 

“Hana I-“ Lucio breaks off to groan as he presses himself against her, sliding his cock against her sex and despite the fact that they were both clothed Hana feels a spark go through her. “are you OK with this?”

 

Nodding Hana quickly pulls Lucio back to her, pressing open mouthed kisses against his jaw. “I’m fine,” she says, “Just – fuck – I’ll tell you if you go to far. Now keep going.” To prompt Lucio, she rolls her hips up against him too, widening her legs further so that she could get more of this delicious friction. This simple stimulation was already making pressure grow in her stomach, fire in her veins, and it’s beyond embarrassing that she would get off just from dry humping but that’s all that Hana thinks she’s going to be able to manage.

 

Lucio grinds back, slow at first but then as they keep going he loses his inhibitions and rolls faster, harder, against Hana. Presumably to stop his moaning he latches onto Hana’s neck, leaving messy open-mouthed kisses to her neck that leave her skin covered in saliva, and Hana lolls her head back to allow Lucio more space; she can feel him biting down lightly too, and as he bites down on the juncture between her neck and shoulder another burst of heat goes through her.

 

“Fuck,” Hana whines, arching into Lucio. “Luci, please.” Gasping Hana’s hands dig into Lucio’s ass, not sure whether she’s trying to hold him there or trying to get him to go faster, but what she knows is that she wants more. The pressure in her stomach is already becoming insistent and Lucio hadn’t even touched her properly, sending a pleasurable tingling throughout her limbs. She can feel she’s wet, soaked actually, just from grinding and the slick sounds that come whenever Lucio, or her, shifts, make her gasp. If she looked she would see there was a wet patch on her own panties, as well as a wet patch staining Lucio’s grey sweatpants from the pre-cum leaking from the head of his cock.

 

Lucio’s breathing puffs against her skin, cooling where it meets the wet patches from where he’s left his saliva on her neck, and he lets out a growl as he ruts down on her again. “Han I’m already close.” He gasps, and as he talks his hips speed up, chasing his orgasm.

 

Hana swallows around the lump in her throat, licking her dry lips. She is too, the pressure growing and growing to the point where Hana knows she won’t be able to hold it much longer. “Me too.” She whispers, voice breaking, and rolls back against him. She wishes they had more time, wishes they could take it slower, wishes that Lucio would touch them more, but she also didn’t want to stop. They would have time to do all those other things in the future, and it’s that thought that lets Hana lose the last of her restraints and roll against Lucio just as hard as he was rolling against her.

 

As though Lucio had read her mind one of his hands does slide under her shirt, his touch spreading fire across her skin, hiking it up, but doesn’t tread past her ribcage until she arches into it and then, then, _then_ , Lucio’s fingertips slide along the underside of her breast; cautiously exploring. In turn Hana desperately pushes her hand underneath Lucio’s waistband too, gripping firmly at the bare skin of his butt. It’s all the encouragement that Lucio needs, and he pushes just that slight bit higher, and his thumb finally slides across Hana’s delicate dusty pink nipple that quickly pebbles under his touch.

 

“Fuck!” Hana whimpers, arching even more desperately into Lucio’s touch. She’s sensitive, and every pass of Lucio’s touch across her nipple makes electricity shoot through her veins, making her quake and tremble and _shake_ under Lucio’s hands. The pressure grows, and grows, and grows and Hana races towards the end, races towards that preverbal precipice and she screws her eyes shut, unable to control herself. Hana screws her free hand into the bedsheets underneath her, pulling them and digging her nails into the cotton, and with a final shout of, “Luci!” She’s cumming harder than she ever had by her own fingers; her orgasm rips through her, making her entire body shudder uncontrollably, and stars explode from behind her eyes. Briefly she’s aware of Lucio letting out a low groan too, something that sounds oddly like her name, but she’s too lost in the stars, too lost drowning under the pressure.

 

It feels like years when she finally comes too, still shaking slightly, and cracks open her eyes to find that Lucio is missing from his place on top of her. Feeling as though she had no control of her body, Hana still somehow manages to turn her head to the side and instead finds Lucio laying there beside her; already staring back at her. They share a moment, a warm smile, a look in their eyes, a certain quirk of their eyebrow, but both end up only managing to be serious for a second before breaking into soft laugher.

 

“Hey.” Lucio murmurs.

 

“Hey.” Hana replies, feeling warm and content and flushed.

 

Lucio watches her, pausing for a second before murmuring. “Was that OK? I sorta- um.” He motions towards his crotch, and Hana feels an odd surge of pride when she realizes what Lucio is motioning towards.

 

“Me too,” Hana admits. “It’s OK, I’m happy it happened.” She’s being honest, she has no regrets about what had just happened, and she’s already wanting more, already hoping that they’d start something that would mean this could continue forever. “Plus,” Hana adds, deciding to voice her thoughts. She and Lucio had been best friends forever, and after what had just happened she should be able to bring up anything too him. “I’ve um- kind of been wanting that to happen for a while.”

 

A look of surprise crosses Lucio’s face, but it’s quickly replaced by a smile. “If we’re being honest, I did too,” he tells her, and, with another long look, he quietly adds. “I like you, Hana.” Underneath the covers he reaches for her and Hana reaches for him too, their hands meeting in the middle and neither of them waste any time in intertwining their fingers together, and Hana’s heart soars.

 

This time Hana doesn’t back down from meeting Lucio’s eye. “I like you too, Luci. I’ve liked you for a while.” There’s a pleasant, warm feeling slowly spreading throughout Hana’s body, making her smile both to herself and Lucio. She can’t believe that after almost a month of dancing around Lucio, her feelings had come out like they had; it was so like them, to rush into something first and then worry about the complications later, something they did both in battle and apparently when confessing feelings too, but Hana wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Slowly Lucio comes towards her again, and Hana tilts her head to reciprocate the kiss that Lucio gives her. It’s soft and sweat, warm and pleasant, the first kissed after now sharing their feelings, and Hana looked forwards to sharing more in the future.

 

“Does this mean I’m your boyfriend?” Lucio murmurs against her lips as he pulls back, warm breath puffing against her face. They end up falling back against Hana’s pillowcase, lying face to face and after a second Hana scoots closer so that she could lock her leg with Lucio’s; their hands still held together underneath the covers. It was brighter in here now, probably just before midday, and here she was warm and comfortable underneath the covers with Lucio.

 

Hana hum, dropping a quick kiss to Lucio’s lips again, content. “Only if this means you’re my boyfriend.”

 

There’s a smile on Lucio’s lips when he kisses her back, and a short burst of air lets her know he’s chuckling at her choice of her words. “Sounds good,” he says, “Girlfriend.”

 

Hana goes to open her mouth when her stomach cuts in, grumbling loudly and alerting her to the fact that she needs food. Groaning Hana slides back so that she can look Lucio in the eye better, and quirks her eyebrow at him. “Breakfast?” she asks and then, after contemplating the light coming through her pink curtains. “Mmmm, maybe more like Lunch?”

 

Lucio chuckles, “That sounds great,” but when he shifts slightly he winces and adds. “But I think we should clean up first, I kinda’ made a mess.”

 

Hana laughs, “Me too,” she sits up, throwing back the covers, and immediately regrets the amount of space she had placed between her and Lucio. Standing she turns back to face Lucio, reaching up to pull her hair out of the messy bun that she had placed it in yesterday, and says. “Shower time. You wanna’ join me?”

 

She’s never seen Lucio get out of bed so quickly, and it makes her laugh. ‘ _Yeah_ ,’ she thinks, ‘ _this is gonna’ work_ , _it really is_.’ And a simple thought had never put her in such a happy mood before. The future was kind of uncertain with their line of work, but Hana was excited to spend these next years with Lucio by her side as her boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like ! I really hope that I got both of their personalities correct, and if I didn't then I'm open to constructive criticism. Anyway, thank you SO much for reading ! I really appreciate it !
> 
> Also, go check out my side- blog dedicated to my writing if you'd like to get posts about upcoming fanfic, or be noted whenever a new fanfic has been posted ! Here: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
